Joking turns into unexpected love
by Xanaphia
Summary: Bulma gets ditched by Yomcha over the phone, and Vegeta has a plan on getting him back. He only wants to do this to humiliate Yomcha, but something happens unexpectedly! What is it?!


Joking around may lead to an unexpected love  
Written by Xanaphia  
  
Bulma was getting ready for her date with Yomcha. It took her three hours,   
she wore that nice green dress and put her hair up. She looked very nice.  
She sat outside waiting for Yomcha..She waited, and waited, but he never   
showed up. She slept on the couch on the porch. She cried herslef to sleep.  
She knew now that he wouldn't come. Outside Vegeta was trainning. It was   
midnight when he took his frist step on the porch, when he heard crying.  
He saw Bulma there.  
  
She's done so much for me, and now I see her crying..Why dose Women let that   
sexest push Women around? I know what happened, he ditched Women again...  
  
He sat down by her side, and put his hand on her shoulder. She sat up.  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta..." She was wipping tears.  
  
Vegeta smirked a little at a funny thought that would drive Yomcha insain.  
He was told not to kill any of the z fighters, but not to humalite one...  
  
"You know we could always get him back." He said in a calm voice.  
"We? You mean you are going to help me?" She asked.  
"Why not, it's the only thing I can do to him sence Kakrotto made me promiss  
not to kill anyone unless they try to kill me or the world first." He said  
  
He put arm around Bulma, his smirk becomming more evil by the moment.  
Bulma saw this and was reashured that he had a devious plan.  
  
"I'm listening." She said with a smirk on her face, sounding intersted.  
"Let's go inside..I don't want you to get sick...Bulma." He said nicely.  
"I agree...Vegeta."  
  
He had never called her by her real name, and this gave her an idea what he  
was plotting. They went inside and sat down, Bulma got up and got coffe for   
them both. They drank and talked.  
  
"What if he thought there was another male in your life. Make him think I am  
your mate. Scare him a little." Said Vegeta deviously.  
  
Bulma looked down.  
  
"No.." She said almost crying.  
  
Vegeta held her hand. He wanted to get use to doing this if they attempted.  
  
"I want to break up with him...(sinf sinf) All he ever dose is cheat on me!  
I don't want anything to do with men anymore!" She began crying.  
"Hey, we could still pull it off. All you have to say is- I'm your boyfriend.  
And if he gets near you threaten him with me. Use me, he is afried of me,  
nomatter what I promiss to Kakortto he still fears me." Vegeta said.  
"All right, but first tommoro we have to go shopping. I have to have you   
looking like a normale person, not a sayion. Okay." She said worried he   
might yell at her for even suggest it.  
"If that is what needs to be required all right." Vegeta was to in tune with  
makeing a mockery of Yomcha he would do anything.  
  
Next day  
At the mall  
  
"Vegeta how about this shirt, it's nice and warm." She said.  
"Works for me." Vegeta replied. He then saw Yomcha walk in. Vegeta smirked at   
this. He knew his next move. He walked over to Bulma, and put his arms around  
her weast.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.  
"You so called boyfriend has arrived." He said softly. He put his head on her  
neck.  
"What is that Vegeta? Why is he kissing my Bulma?!" Shouted Yomcha.  
"I think he is buying it.." Said Bulma giggleing.  
Vegeta almost broke out in laughter, Yomacha would die if he threatened to   
kill Vegeta and he knew it.  
"Hi Bulma...So How about we go have dinner tonight?" Yomcha asked sweetly.  
"She and are are going out to dinner." Said Vegeta letting go of her weast.  
"Oh, why?" Yomcha asked.  
"We ran out of food." She said. She held Vegeta's hand, and edged closer to   
him, then began to lean on him.  
"What are you? In love?!" He shouted.  
Vegeta gave Yomcha a smirk.  
"What! No, way!" He said. He grabbed Bulma's wrist hard.   
She yelped at the pain on how he squeeze her hand tightly.  
"Ah! Let go, your hurting me!" She screamed.  
"Let go of her you fag!" He punches Yomcha into the mall's wall.  
Yomcha relises what he is up ageinst and runs out.  
"Thanks." Bulma said holding her hand.  
"You alright?" He asked looking at her hand.  
"Yeah..Anyway I'll be right back, I'm going to pick out some cloths for you." She left.  
Vegeta sat on the bench waiting. A black lether jacket catches his eye, he walks to it,and   
touches it.  
"May I help you sir?" Asked the clerk.  
"How much is this?" He asked.  
"For you..You can have it." He said.  
Vegeta turned to look at the quivering man.  
"No, I'd rather pay for it." He siad smirking at him.  
The man smiled   
"Okay, 20 yene."  
Vegeta reached in his pocket and give him his money. then waited   
for bulma.  
"Oh you found something you like, and it looks good on you. Not to   
menchen it's high in fashon right now!" She said.  
Vegeta stood up.  
"Are we going to go now?" He asked in annoyed tone.  
"Shure, come on." Bulma and Vegeta walked out. Bulma drove home.  
"Bulma...Lets go out tommoro night." Said Vegeta.  
"What why?" She asked.  
"We'll run out of food by then." He said.   
"Good point...Okay." She said.  
Yomcha ran out infront of the car, Bulma slammed on the brakes.  
She screamed. Vegeta just sat there. He went out of the car and slammed the  
door shut.  
"Drive away." He said to Bulma. Bulma turned around, while Vegeta   
intersepted Yomcha from reaching her.  
"Listen to me Vegeta! I love her! I want her!" He said.  
"You just want her because of her looks. I don't understand you...Stay with   
your girl, and leave her alone...She dosn't want anything to do with you, the  
way you treat her I'd recommand it. No get out of my face." Vegeta turned   
around and flew off. He saw Bulma's car, and flew buy the side. She pulled   
over to let him in. He went in.  
"Why are you protecting me...Tell me the truth." She said quitly hopping   
Vegeta didn't hear her.  
"Honstly?...I don't know. I just want to see Yomcha suffer for what he has   
done to you, and for annoying me so much." He said looking down.  
"Want to go for a walk tonight?" Asked Bulma quitly.  
"Shure." He said softly.  
That night  
Bulma got ready, and put on the green dress on and her hair up. She  
didn't understand what she was feeling. She could feel the fear in her that   
he wouldn't show.  
Vegeta got ready. He put on that warm fuzzy shirt Bulma gave him.  
He put on his lether jackit, and took out his black paints. He then grabbed   
the buque of roses. candy, and champain. He had a feeling that he wouldn't   
use any of these, but he just wanted to use them. He walked over to Bulma's.  
"Hello? Oh hi Veg-"She stoped and saw the roses that were handed to her.  
"Hi...Comming?" He asked. His stomach began to not up. This was strang to him.  
"Let me put these in water." She took the roses and placed them in water. She  
then ran back down. Vegeta was leaning ageinst the door post. "I'm ready."She  
said.  
They walked down the park, they where under a lamp light. Vegeta stoped.   
He looked at Bulma. She looked back at him. He couldn't help but to draw   
close to her, but as he was a flash of light hit them both. Vegeta spun   
around, he saw a cammera man. Bulma rushed to the cammera man, and payed for  
the picture.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
Bulma quikly looked at him.  
"Why?" She asked  
"I was going to-"  
Bulma put a finger to his lips.  
"Yomcha, you're shuch a nice guy." Said a girl.  
"Yeah well..You're a pretty girl." He said.  
Bulma began to spy on him, and her. Vegeta stood behind her watching   
Bulma whispered the same things as Yomcha at the same time.  
"Your eyes sparkle, and your lips are as red as charrys, you are an angle   
sent from heaven, and we are dystoned to be together."  
Bulma began to cry. Yomcha and the girl turned around, and pushed the  
bushes away.  
"Bulma!" He shouted.  
"Those where the exact same words you said to me, then you never showed up!  
So you went out with countless women!" She cried.  
"You slut!" Yelled the girl, and ran off.  
"Pearl wait a minit!" He ran after her.  
Bulma and Vegeta sat down on the bench.  
Bulma cried for awhile.  
"Here have a choclet. I was told it makes people feel better." He said.  
"Thank you." She said. "I'm going home I'm getting cold." She got up.  
Vegeta got up, and held her hand, then pulled her close to him, and let go   
and gave his jacket to Bulma.  
"You never let me finish." He said.  
"Vegeta...I have something to tell you."She was scared to go on.  
"Nomatter what it is I want to tell you that I-I-I-I-" He couldn't finish.  
"You what?" She asked. She looked deep into his eyes.  
"I love you Bulma..At first I only did it to try and kill Yomcha, but then...  
I started feeling this way more and more when I was with you. I mean...Seeing  
how he hurt you made me mad.I don't know why, but I think it was because I   
started to see your kindness to me, I was in love with you for a long time.  
I just didn't want to admite it." He said.  
Bulma just stood there, stunned. He was better then Yomcha! How could not   
have seen this before? They both sat down.   
"Did you know Yomcha uses Puar, and she helped him get rid of fear of talking  
to weman." She told Vegeta.  
They both bent there heads and laughed. Vegeta's head came up first.  
Bulma's went up, and there noses almost meet. Vegeta kisses her. She was in  
his arms...The picter made sence now, and when they went to capsule corp he  
opened the bottle of shampain, and he would not leave there that night. 


End file.
